The Aftermath
by Emis
Summary: This is Naruto's reaction to the kiss he and Sasuke shared.Look inside if you've read "Confession to an Empty Hall"


Disclaimer: Ok first I don't own Naruto or this fic. My friend Carlos-kun wrote it. He wanted me to put it up so here it is. Rating:PG-13

Summary: Naruto's reaction to after the kiss he and Sasuke shared.Yeah I know I wrote one about Sasuke's reaction I guess this could be considered the sequal but it isn't.I'll write the second chapter as soon as I can.

Emis:Yeah so like I said this isn't mine!SO still review this is Carlos' first Naruto fic ever!If you review you will make a guy very happy! ok now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto no baka!" Naruto screamed out loud. He'd done that ever since he had left school,and,of course, he had started to get funny looks-or at least more than usual. Of course Naruto had noticed and normally, this would get him pretty mad. However, today had been a a bad day to say the least and he was already too pissed off to even bother to think about them.

"God damn it!" Naruto exclaimed again, this time to himself as he did not feel like getting more wierd looks."I kissed him! I can't believe I kissed that Sasuke kid!"

Indeed, it was earlier that day thet Naruto had gotten uncomfortably close to Sasuke's face in order to see what Sakura,a girl he liked but who was far more attracted to Sasuke, saw in him,when all of a sudden one of his classmates accidently pushed Naruto just enough so Naruto and Sasuke's lips met.

Granted Naruto had pulled away quickly and instantly started gagging, but that didn't stop the class-and after that pretty much the whole school-from starting and passing rumors.

"Great,now only will everyone avoid me," Naruto said exasperated as he walked into his apartment,"they'll think I'm gay!" At all of this, Naruto punched one of the walls of his apartment,quickly realizing that that hadn't been a wise decision.

"Ow,ow,ow!" Naruto yelled while holding his hand in pain."As if this day didn't suck enough." All of the anger the blonde haired boy was seething with could be written off as an effect of all that had happened. But that would only be half the answer, for there was another reason that was buried deep inside Naruto's heart and mind, something that tore at the very foundation of what he thought was normality. And that was the realization that no matter how much he thought he should be disgusted by it, the kiss had felt...good.

"Argh!" Naryto screamed."No,no,no! I can't think that, I'm a guy!" Desperate to get that thought out of his head, he went so far as to jit his head against the wall.

"You're going to get a concussion if you keep doing that you baka."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed surprised.

"Who's there?"

"who do you think you dolt?" Responded a voice that came from a dark corner of Naruto's apartment. Slowly a figure made its way out of the darkness and came into view. Naruto could not help but gasp, it was Sasuke.

"You," Naruto started," how did you get in?"

"I followed you," Sasuke replied with a smirk,"you really should learn to lock your door."

Naruto just glared at the black haired and gritted his teeth."What do you want?" He asked.

"I came because of what happened today. Was Sasuke's reply. At this, Naruto got a bit confused.

"If you're here to kick my ass because of it, I warn you I won't go down easy." Naruto said in a voice that showed that he wasn't sure of what he had just said.

"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't," Sasuke replied in a very sarcastic way,"but I'm not here to kick your ass."

"Then why are you here damn it!?" Naruto exclaimed. He wasn't just getting pissed at Sasuke for following and surprising him at his house, there was also another feeling in him a feeling he couldn't really place. Actually, he could, it was anxiousness, but he was so confused by that feeling he pretended not to notice.

Meanwhile Sasuke finally answered,"I came to...ask how you felt about it." At this, no matter how much he tried not to, Naruto facefaulted. He never saw Sasuke as someone who would consider other people's feelings.

"Well," Naruto began,"if you are so interested in knowing,I thought it was the most disgusting thing that ever happened to me."

Sasuke just smirked and said," You suck at lying you now."

This caught Naruto offgaurd."What do you I'm lying?"

"In case you forgot already baka," Sasuke replied still smirking," I've been here since you came in."

"Oh man," Naruto thought,"that means he heard me screaming!"

"Fine," said Naruto in a defeated yet spiteful tone,"it really felt...good."

Sasuke just stood silent as if he was thinking about something.

"Well," Naruto began,"if you're ridicule me, you may as well start now."

Sasuke just looked at him and said,"Why would I ridicule someone who feels the same way I do?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in a bewildered tone.

"Well," began Sasuke as he made his way towards Naruto,"when we kissed I felt changing emotions. First bewilderment,then disgust, and finally...enjoyment."

Naruto and Sasuke were now face to face. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his lips.

"Sasuke-"Naruto started but he was cut off by Sasuke,"Shh,don't speak."

Slowly the two got closer and closer until finally their lips touched. The feelings of happiness that rushed through each boy's bodies were like nothing they had ever felt. It was as if they had obtained what they felt was something they had waited for their whole lives.

As they pulled away from each other both stared at the other's eyes and at the same time whispered,"I love you." And so we leave the two to bask in the love that they have found,and the happiness that comes with it. -------------------------------------------------

Emis:Ok that was the end now please review!

Carlos:Yup review for me!

Emis:(grumble) and me too.Now review!


End file.
